taootfandomcom-20200213-history
False Smokestack
The''' false smokestack is a non-functional funnel, located the furthest aft of the four. Frank Carlson must climb it in order to retrieve the notebook, which was stashed there sometime after the ship sailed. He is first made aware of what he must do when he is shown a recently-developed photo of Willi von Haderlitz atop the funnel. It can be accessed through the Engine Room but not before Carlson is engaged in combat with Vlad, who discovers that he stole the Rubaiyat. Story Carlson becomes aware that the notebook is hidden at the top of the Titanic's fourth dummy smokestack through several hints. The player is supposed to link Willi's hidden notebook with his appearance at the top of the funnel. Burns's Photographs Henry and Ribeena Gorse-Jones suggest that Carlson goes to see the photographs of Eric Burns and if he gives Burns the prayer card as a gift for his wife, he will show him a picture of Willi looking over the lip of the funnel. Limehouse's Hints Claris Limehouse hints that Willi hid his notebook somewhere on board, but she does not know where. She suggests that the notebook is very important. Seidelmann's Cigarettes At the end of Willi's post-death fetch-quest to Scotland Road and the Parisian Café using snippets of the Rubaiyat text, Carlson must present the cigarettes to Max Seidelmann. Max tells Carlson in return that he saw that "crazy Kraut kid" looking over the lip of the funnel as the Titanic ''was in port. "Gave a pack of these to that German kid earlier tonight. He's an odd one. While we was docked in Queenstown, I saw him on top of one of the smokestacks. The last one; right at the top! Who knows what he was up to. It looked like he was hiding something, crazy Kraut kid." This opens Carlson's access to the Engine Room, which has been closed to passengers since he last fixed the troubled boiler. Smokestack Puzzle The inside of the smokestack is a ladder maze. The ladders are always positioned in the same way, but crates are placed to block Carlson's route in four different patterns. The four different mazes are random. Solving the Smokestack Puzzle You can find out which maze has been randomly selected by going to the control panel, and holding the Shift key while clicking "HELP". This will bring up a window with several statements, including the number of the current maze. The only time the maze information is displayed by this window is in the smokestack. * The ''directions in bold indicate the direction Carlson should turn after he has exited the maze in order to find the notebook without walking all the way around the lip of the funnel. * The right* direction in maze 3 indicates that Carlson should ignore the first ladder and go up the next ladder to the right. * The direction forward means Carlson should scale the ladder he can see when he enters the smokestack. The "Help" Window The "Help" window appears to be another fail-safe which the Cyberflix programmers put into the game to keep the puzzles from being too difficult. Besides telling the player which maze has been randomly selected by the game, the window also shows which level of the smokestack Carlson is currently standing on. Zeitel and the Iceberg When Carlson picks up the notebook, Colonel Zeitel will approach him with a pistol and demand it. He will explain that Willi was working for the Russians and that Zeitel will destroy the notebook so that the Russian secret police could not prevent the Bolshevik leaders from fermenting revolution, a group which Imperial Germany is funding to undermine Russian stability. "Cold, isn't it? I've maintained that climate is the crucible of civilization. Culture blooms in the temperate; it is the tropic and arctic zones which breed barbarism. Russia, for instance." Zeitel will demand you give him the notebook and then the iceberg will pass the Titanic, sliding along the hull and dooming the vessel. Carlson is given the option to either give Zeitel the book or something else, the "something else" being the pen which was given to Carlson by Penny Pringle. * If Carlson gives Zeitel the '''Notebook, he will shoot Carlson. This causes Carlson to black-out and wake up later in his cabin with a gun-shot wound to the leg. Despite this, Carlson can retrieve the notebook from Zeitel's stateroom, C-59 by defusing a bomb. * If Carlson gives Zeitel the Gas Pen, the pen will explode and Zeitel will pass-out. Carlson must retrace his steps down the smokestack, but the game will skip the smokestack maze. At the entrance to the smokestack, Carlson will meet Vlad, who will hit Carlson over the head with a giant wrench. This causes Carlson to black-out and wake up later in his cabin with a sore head. In this scenario, Vlad will have the notebook, and it must be retrieved from him in the Turbine Room. Trivia The fourth funnel, unlike the other three, was used solely for ventilation of the lower decks and did not connect to the boilers''. ''The addition of the fourth funnel on the ''Olympic-''class liners was to improve the aesthetics of the vessels and to make them look much more grand. The presence of crates and barrels within the funnel would be quite impractical, as rough seas would certainly topple anything stored there. Category:G-Deck locations Category:Notebook Quest